Bladmir Blutin
Bladmir Blutin is a major character who appears in: Era of Nazis, but is mentioned in every part that is featured on Endaria, in the Wavis D&D Legend. Bladmir Blutin is the central antagonist of the Wavis D&D Legend. His rule of Endaria corners Yarrick and he will stop at nothing to see it taken over. Appearance He is a gigantic orc man, who often wears a grey ushanka and a long black cape, which conceals six large, well built arms. His face and main body physique is akin to that of Vladmir Putin. Synopsis History Little is known about his past, but he's known to be a widower of a half dragon, as well as the father of two children Abram Blutin and Artyom Blutin. Era of Communism Chapter 5: The Crisis After the party's first confrontation with Abram, a dragon sent by Bladmir briefly appeared by swooping in and picking his son up, just before the final blow was struck. Bladmir did not appear during the crisis, but he's assumed to be the one who orchestrated it all. Era of Nazis Session 5: The Swords of the King Bladmir, after years of ruling over Endaria with an iron fist, appears, by inviting the Swords of the King to his palace in Bloscow. There he drugged the party chucked them to the countryside for ten years, where they reappeared at one of his balls, which they ruined by releasing a bunch of angry horses on the guests. Furious, he marched down and fought the party himself, but after a tumultuous fight, he lost and died. Powers & Abilities Beautiful Voice Despite what his appearance may suggest, Blutin's voice is impeccable for singing. It is said once he starts singing only death can stop him from finishing a song. Relationships Allies * [[Abram Blutin|'Abram Blutin']]' '''Bladmir trusts his eldest son and wanted nothing more than to rule side-by-side with him. * [[Artyom Blutin|'Artyom Blutin']]' Due to the fact Bladmir is away a lot, Artyom doesn't know much about him, but he still idolises him, as well as his brother, Abram Blutin. * 'Communist Subordinate Leaders '''Bladmir has entrusted a piece of his territory to these people. and expects them to do great things for Communism. ** [[Bloseph Blalin|'Bloseph Blalin]]' '''His ideology and action inspired Bladmir, but he unfortunately dissapointed him, when he lost to the Swords of the King. Enemies * [[Darwick Wavis|'Darwick Wavis']]' The two have a long history, but there hasn't been a moment in their meeting, where they haven't fought. * [[Yarrick|'''Yarrick]] His wishes for global domination is hindered by this country in Sweden. * [[Protagonist Party|'Protagonist Party']] ** [[Capital Crusaders|'Capital Crusaders']]' '''They were one of the many obstacles that he had to overcome, during the crisis. He resents all of them for murdering his son, Abram. ** [[The Swords of the King|'The Swords of the King']]' Although initially, he hadn't batted an eye at them, he has came to realise their power after being able to kill Bloseph Blalin. He was killed by them in the end. * [[Taco Wizard|'''Taco Wizard]]''' '''He dislikes how the nomad wizard wanders across the world without realising the awesome might of Communism. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Era of Communism Category:Era of Communism Characters Category:Characters Category:Era of Nazis Category:Era of Nazis Characters Category:Villains Category:Major Villains Category:Characters Based on Real People